


E cai o valete de espadas

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, a bunch of headcannons, did anyone say angst?, some spoilers for the spade arc, wrote this for a challenge in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: No passado, foi com traição e morte que a Tríade Negra tomou o poder no Reino Spade.No presente, quem se coloca no caminho da Tríade sofre as consequências de uma aposta tão alta.E derrotado e ferido, cai o valete de espadas.[Spoilers arco de Spade]
Kudos: 2





	E cai o valete de espadas

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Aqui é a Chibi, fazendo mais uma vez uma estreia em mais uma categoria.  
> Enfim, eu estou muito feliz de ter conseguido finalmente escrever algo ligado ao universo de Black Clover e espero que vocês gostem.  
> Com relação a nomes de aparições recentes no mangá, eu peguei a romanização que a scam em português que eu tenho acesso usa. Se isso está certo ou não é mera questão de tempo pra sabermos.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

A neve caía sobre a capital de Spade. Era para aquele ser mais um dia pacífico no reino pacífico governado pela família Grimbellior.

Poucos dias antes, uma velha amiga da rainha havia visitado, trazendo consigo seu bebê, que tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que o príncipe do reino. Dias de grande alegria e paz, com promessas e conversas sobre um futuro brilhante para os dois meninos.

Mas no presente, tudo aquilo parecia ter sido uma ilusão coletiva. Uma sombra sem precedentes se estendia sobre o reino, uma sombra com 3 pilares.

[Cai o rei de espadas]

O primeiro pilar encarava o rei com uma expressão impassível. O corpo coberto de _malícia_ , aquele poder inumano...

O rei Grimbellior sabia que não seria fácil deter aquele homem. Lá fora, a confusão e o desespero começavam a se espalhar pelas ruas da capital. O segundo pilar se deliciava com o tormento que infligia à população.

Tudo que ele poderia fazer naquele momento era ganhar tempo para que os cavaleiros do reino salvassem a maior quantidade de civis possível. E também para que a rainha...

Os gritos avisando da traição dos três irmãos já ressoavam pelo castelo. Com um estrondo, as portas do salão se abriram e a rainha adentrou o local, com o grimório aberto e pronta para o combate.

— Zenon, como ousa trair o seu reino dessa maneira?! — Esbravejou a rainha, já preparada para lançar sua primeira magia.

Zenon apenas se manteve em silêncio. O rei aos poucos se recuperava da surpresa que foi ver sua esposa assumindo a linha de frente do embate no palácio.

Mas os monarcas não duraram muito. Eles sabiam que só poderiam ganhar tempo para que os cavaleiros do reino levassem o príncipe para algum lugar seguro.

E quando Zenon desferiu o golpe que deu fim aos monarcas Grimbellior, a única expressão em seu rosto era a indiferença.

[Cai o ás de espadas]

O terceiro pilar nem perto da capital estava. Mesmo assim, Dante se deliciava com a queda do reino. Cada sentimento negativo aflorando, toda a _malícia_ advinda da humanidade... aquele era um verdadeiro banquete para um homem tão corrupto quanto ele.

Cada passo o aproximava de seu objetivo. Tirando o ás de espadas do jogo, e já não haveria oposição capaz de se levantar contra eles. Os três irmãos associados com _aquele mundo_. A Tríade Negra.

Ele não se importava com quantos já havia derrubado. Tudo que ele queria era encontrar aquela mulher e jogá-la no abismo do mais profundo desespero. Afinal, foi graças a ela que o plano não pode ser colocado em prática antes.

Porque o ás havia impedido a tríade de ganhar poder e prestígio. Então, eles tomariam as duas coisas a força.

Mas aquela cena, aquela oportunidade... Estava tudo tão fácil, tudo indo de acordo com seus planos!

Sem contratempos não tinha graça.

Mas contra o ás, ele não tinha o luxo de deixar sua guarda baixa e brincar com seu alvo. Porque ele, mais que ninguém, sabia o quanto a mulher era habilidosa.

Os dois começaram uma batalha feroz, mas Dante tinha a vantagem. Porque ele não precisava proteger, muito menos servir de inspiração para ninguém. Ele estava ali só para alimentar e satisfazer seus próprios desejos e sua malícia, junto do demônio com quem tinha feito um pacto.

Um choro de criança foi o que bastou para que a batalha fosse decidida. A mulher virou-se para verificar o choro e Dante aproveitou a brecha.

Um golpe sujo, digno de um demônio. Um tolo desejo de que uma criança indefesa vivesse, sobrevivesse a aquilo, foram os últimos momentos do ás de espadas.

Apenas muito mais tarde Dante perceberia que havia uma criança a menos entre todos aqueles que ceifou naquele dia.

E foi com traição e morte que a Tríade Negra assumiu o Reino Spade.

[E cai o valete de espadas]

Bastou uma mensagem avisando do ataque para que Yuno voltasse voando para a base do Alvorecer Dourado. Os invasores? Magos com poder demoníaco de Spade.

O esquadrão em pedaços, os poucos membros ainda de pé tentando conter a invasão...

O vice capitão furioso foi como um tornado impetuoso sobre os invasores.

Magos com o poder demoníaco em 40% não eram páreos para o valete de espadas. O valete de espadas que era apenas mais uma carta comum de paus.

Mas de frente a um dos traidores, um daqueles que tomou o Reino Spade por meio de um _coup_ , um golpe de força com o auxílio de demônios, o valete sozinho não tinha poder suficiente para sair vitorioso.

Lidar com magia demoníaca sempre era um problema, afinal.

Talvez se houvesse um coringa ali...

Sem tempo de reação, ossos atingiram a todos. O amanhecer que deveria ter uma cor pura e sólida se tingiu de vermelho.

E caíram os mais fortes de paus. Um a um, sem poder fazer mais nada.

Solitário, por um brevíssimo momento esteve de pé apenas o valete de espadas.

Mas no fim, os ossos levaram seu prêmio.

E caiu o valete de espadas, tão derrotado e ferido quanto os outros.

* * *

Uma brisa sussurra angustiada frente ao alvorecer tingido de sangue. Os primeiros sinais de raios dourados trazem consigo a dor dos derrotados. Uma árvore frondosa tenta inutilmente consolar a dor.

Metade do alvorecer levanta com o pranto e o lamento em seus lábios. Junto com eles, o valete caído de espadas.

O cenário é deplorável, o esquadrão está em cacos, o capitão foi levado e o gosto amargo de uma derrota sem precedentes torna o pequeno milagre um peso ainda maior sobre os ombros de Yuno.

Mas ele é o vice capitão e surgiram coisas demais para serem feitas depois de uma derrota tão absoluta como aquela.

Ali naquele chão manchado de sangue, cai o valete de espadas. Ali, naquele lugar de dor e sofrimento, ergue-se o quatro de paus.

O novo quatro de paus junta os cacos da melhor maneira que consegue, mas sem jamais esquecer o gosto amargo de uma derrota nas mãos de demônios usurpadores.

E ali mesmo ele promete que vai se tornar mais forte. Forte o suficiente não só para cumprir a promessa que fez lá atrás, mas também para derrubar aquele inimigo implacável.

Ali mesmo, naquele lugar onde se deu a derrota amarga, Yuno decide derrubar a Tríade Negra e seu castelo de espadas.

O fogo da determinação se acende nos olhos do vice capitão.

A vitória vai ter um preço, disso ele tem certeza. Mas isso já não importa.

O fardo pode ser pesado, mas ainda existem aqueles com quem pode dividi-lo.

Uma brisa suave sopra, como se validando a determinação do vice capitão.

E ali ele jura que de uma vez por todas vai por fim aos planos da Tríade Negra. Custe o que custar.

**Author's Note:**

> E essa fic vai pra minha lista de "fics que eu tive que pesquisar coisas aleatórias enquanto escrevia".  
> Mas porque 4 de paus? Bem... Clover = paus, e no truco, o 4 de paus é o famoso Zap, aka, a carta mais forte do jogo.  
> O arco atual do mangá me animou bastante, ainda mais com o autor jogando isca pra atiçar a curiosidade dos leitores. Eu meio que acredito na teoria que o megafone em forma de gente também seja de Spade. Eu gosto da ideia de que mesmo que os dois não tivessem crescido juntos em Hage, em algum momento eles iam virar uma dupla dinâmica.
> 
> No geral é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma outra fic~
> 
> Ana/Chibi~


End file.
